


you wouldn't want this anyway

by akire_yta



Series: companionverse [15]
Category: Doctor Who, Skippy - Fandom
Genre: M/M, companion!verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 20:36:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Companion!Kevin and Mike & Splutter - TAI:</p>
            </blockquote>





	you wouldn't want this anyway

It's one thing to be told that the boy you are falling for has traveled to other planets and been mentored by aliens. It's another thing to see it upfront firsthand.

"Is everything okay?" Mike asks, surprised at how breathless he feels even though all he did was sit in the car and turn the headlamps on and off in time with Kevin's shouted instructions.

Kevin turns away from staring at the night sky to star at him. "Peachy," Kevin chirps, grinning widely, face glowing with adrenaline and excitement. His grin fades a little as he studies Mike's face. "Are you okay?" he asks, sounding concerned as he takes Mike's elbow and solicitly guides him to sit on the hood of the car.

Mike wonders if maybe he isn't as he obediently sits where Kevin's gently pushes down. "Yeah, just..." his eyes are drawn to the sky, but the small alien craft they helped is already just another dot amid the stars.

Kevin's hand is warm in his. "I..." Kevin starts and stalls, and his voice is so quiet that Mike snaps around. "I understand if all this is a little too much to handle." Kevin waves vaguely at the departed spaceship. "I mean, you knew about all the Disney stuff, but you didn't sign on for this. So if you want out," Kevin went on briskly before Mike could gather his thoughts. "I mean, no-one will believe you if you start talking aliens, so I'd recommend not mentioning that, but there'd be no hard feel- oomp."

Mike drew back from the kiss slowly. "Tonight was amazing. You were amazing." He felt a tiny stab of concern. "Unless I...whatever, fucked up or something and this is just your way of letting me down gently?" Kevin's eyes were wide as he shook his head side to side. "Good. Because I'm not going anywhere." He managed a smile as he wrapped his hand over Kevin's knee. "After all, my boyfriend is not only hot and talented, he also knows how to give jump-starts to spaceships. Why wouldn't I want to tap that?"

It worked; Kevin burst out laughing. "Tap this?" he said incredulously through the laughter. But he curled into Mike, his arm snaking around Mike's waist as Mike laid his over Kevin's shoulders. Tucked in together, the hood warm beneath them and the stars twinkling above, everything just felt right.


End file.
